Frederick Drake
45,000,000 (Former)}} Frederick Drake, better known as Ajkula, is a Vice Admiral and a Trainer Instructor for the newcoming marines. He is a feared marine throughout the World of Piracy but not taken any seriously throughout the Marine Force beacuse of his personality. . He belives in masculinity and that every man should not wear any shirts to show of their abs. He also belives the good in people. Appearance Frederick has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is also a very tall man and very musculuar. He rarely smiles beacuse of his masculinity. He belives that only little girls smiles. Like every common marine, he wears a Marine cap. He never wears any shirts beacuse of his masculinity, he only wears tank tops if he's in a winter/cold enviroment. His tanktops has the "Marine" logo on it. He wears camo pants with a belt. Sometimes, he wear small headphones beacuse he is listening to rap music. He ocasionally takes them off if he's in a meating or in battles. Frederick has an anchor tattoo on his left wrist and a tattoo on his right bicep that says "MACHO" Gallery Guile Marine.png Frederick Drake, never, ever smiles. Personality Frederick has intelligence like a four year old and a personality of a strict father. He is very calm in nature, he rarely gets emotional and never loses his cool. Even though he harass his marine subordinates for not working out to much, he treats them with respect and would gladly sacrifice his life for his underlings. He rarely thinks, thus making him the brawn of his divison even though he's the leader of the squad. Whenever he sees a ship he always jump straight ahead and attack with full force. One time in North Blue, he saw a marine ship and thought it was a pirate ship and tried to attack it, luckily the Commodore from his division stoped him, he replied "Oh good, beacuse I was about to go 100% on their asses" and then layed on the ground and put on his headphones. He, like most marines dislikes pirates but belives that every human has something good in them. Everytime he fights pirates he knocks them out and puts handcuffs on them. He never kill any of his enemys. Sometimes he asks the higher ranks if he can make them his subordinates in his squad instead of puting them in jail. Frederick has a wife and a daughter, whom he cares alot about, his daughter taught him how to read when she turned four years old. Frederick drinks alot of beer and dislikes other types of aloholic beverage. Frederick sometimes force feed his subordinates meat and vegetables so they can be strong like him. Relationship Ally Frederick is married to Captain Emma Drake, he loves her and her daughter more than anything in the world. Commodore Commodore Thomson is considered his best friend ever since they were young pirates. Thomson feels the same even though he is annoyed on Frederick's behaviour. The unknown marine who made him choose the better path. Abilities and Powers As a Marine vice admiral, Frederick is capable of commanding a Buster Call alongside other vice admirals. He also has authority over lower-ranking subordinates. Hand to Hand Combat Frederick is a very skilled fighter when he face his enemies he's using boxing, kicks and luchadore wrestling techniques. * DDT * Suplex * Uppercut * Roundhouse Kicks * Frog Splash * Backbreaker * Clotheslines * Body Slam Physical Strength Frederick is very powerful in tems of physical strength. He is two times stronger than Rob Lucci from CP9. One time he helped a dog trapped in a basement, so he lifted a house with one hand so the dog could escape. Agility. Frederick has an understanding of Soru and can move really fast. He likes to do laps around his base sometimes and he runs with his subordinates. He has a great jumping skill, on pair with Kaku from CP9. He can also do skywalk. Endurance Frederick has a great endurance and he trains it almost everytime, he never bleeds and he thinks bleeding is for girls, but in reality he can do the Iron Wall, "Tekkai". Rokushiki Frederick has complete mastery of Rokushiki, having used at least one move from both his human form and his hybrid-shark form. But he rather call it "Ninja Finger" Weapon Frederick has a big rambo-knife but never seen using it in a fight. He only use it when he's cutting infected wounds on his subordanites. He belives that he's the doctor of the ship sometimes and his subordinates cries and begs the Marine Headquarters to send a real doctor on board with them, instead of him using that knife. Beacuse of his stupidity he also eats with it, he never wash the knife. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Frederick has great Kenbunshoku Haki, similar to Enel, but beacuse of his thick skull he strongly belives that Haki doesn't exist and that the World Government made that up to scare children. He thinks that has to do something with his great speed. It's stated that it is Kenbunshoku Haki. Busoshoku Haki Frederick has great Busoshoku Haki, similar to Vice Admiral Vergo, yet again, he thinks that it's some fairy tale that is made up. Even though he doesn't belive Haki exist, he uses Busoshoku Haki to combine his Tekkai with. Devil Fruit Frederick ate the Sakana Sakana no Mi, Model: Hammerhead Shark, a Zoan-class Devil Fruit which allows him to transform into a Hammerhead Shark and a giant hammerhead-human hybrid. Though it's useless to transform into a hammerhead beacuse of the common Devil Fruit weakness, he transformed one time and never again. The giant hybrid form makes him twice as larger and twice as stronger, though the other skills remains the same. As Zoan class Devil Fruits enhances physical capabilities the most, it is most favored by martial artists like Frederick. Also, being a carnivorous animal, Frederick is more bloodthirsty and predatory in the hybrid form. He can also control artificial water. History Past When Frederick was 21, he started his journey to become a pirate in West Blue and gathered a small crew. He had a former bounty of 45 million berries. A famous marine took them down with one strike. No one really knows who that marine was but apperantly s/he gave him mercy and Frederick was asked to become a marine instead of going to prison. Frederick took that offer and became a marine. Frederick became Vice Admiral at the age of 27. His greatest feat is an incident in North Blue, when he single handedly took down 100 pirates, but that's not the case. Beacuse he is mercyful, he asked them if they wanted to become marines instead of going to prison, most of them are in his division right now. Major Battles Ajkula vs Unknown Marine Ajkula vs 100 Pirates Qoutes Haki is a lie "Did you see that commodore? I dodged eight bullets from eight different diractions, covering my eyes and ears." "You got great Observation Haki, sir" "What do you mean?" "Did you know the bullets were coming?" "Yes, why?" "That's called Observation Haki, you knew the bullets were coming even though you didn't see or hear anything." "I think that's just pure skill, you've been reading alot of fairy tale books commodore, there's no such thing called Haki." "Sir, it's a proven fact that Haki does exist, there are people even in the marines who have mastered it." "The World Government just says Haki exist to scare our kids so they wont become pirates when they grow up." "But sir..." "I don't want to have this conversation anymore, commodore." A conversation about Haki between Frederick and the Commodore while they were fighting pirates. Trivia Ajkula means "Shark" in croatian. If Frederick was a pirate right now he would have a bounty of 420 million berries.